


[Podfic] if spirits embrace

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale Has No Genitalia (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley just love each other so damn much okay, Bodyswap, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Time, Metaphysical Sex, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), but also actual physical sex, look the genital situation is a bit complicated what with the body swapping, read the fic and you'll see what I mean, the bodyswap (Good Omens), the bodyswap as sex (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic ofif spirits embracebyargentconflagration. Recorded for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020.Original Summary:“So we’re supposed to. Uh,” Crowley begins, and then stops.Aziraphale doesn’t blame him. The first time he’d read the prophecy it’d seemed vague and unhelpful, but then they’d worked out that the “fire” referenced was probably Hellfire, that Heaven and Hell were coming for them, and that the only way out was to. Well.“Seems that way,” Aziraphale says, with far more evenness than he feels. His face is the colour of just having been told by a 17th century witch to mix essences with the demon one adores. That is to say, it’s very, very red.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] if spirits embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if spirits embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005609) by [argentconflagration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentconflagration/pseuds/argentconflagration). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:26:55
  * **File type:** mp3
  * **Recorded for:** Fandom Trumps Hate 2020



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Direct Dowload mp3: [here](https://archive.org/download/goodomensifspiritsembrace/%5BGood%20Omens%5D%20if%20spirits%20embrace%20final%20with%20music.mp3)
  * Additional options on [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/goodomensifspiritsembrace)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [if spirits embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005609)
  * **Author:** [argentconflagration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentconflagration/pseuds/argentconflagration)
  * **Reader:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)
  * **Cover artist:** [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage)
  * **Screencap thanks to:** [directedbypiper](https://directedbypiper.tumblr.com/)
  * **Music:** Movement, by Hozier 




End file.
